The invention concerns a device for examining the precision of the motion of a working spindle of an NC-controlled machine tool along a circular path for producing circular cylindrical surfaces on workpieces, in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
There are conventional devices of this type, which form the subject matter of DE 295 12 250 U1.
The device advantageously avoids the need for different reference cylinders to examine the precision of different diameters of circular cylindrical surfaces.
However, the device is only suited to examine one single circular path diameter due to the defined separation of the link points of the measuring sensor extending radially relative to the axes of the working spindle and the circular cylindrical surface to be produced.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the invention to further develop a device of the above-mentioned type in such a fashion that it can examine the precision of different circular path diameter sizes.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention by the characterizing features of the independent claim.